


Baby boy

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, takumi/camilla is my guilty pleasure straight ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Baby boy

She was beautiful, and exactly how Hinata had described Nohrian women to be years ago.

"I'd like to get married to a Nohrian woman in the future."

Takumi looks at him with disgust. "What? You'd want to be with a _Nohrian?_ "

Hinata shakes his head. "I don't really care if they're Nohrian, it's just...man, Lord Takumi. You have to see how women from Nohr look! They're so different from Hoshido women, they're really big, you know..." He smirks placing his hands on his chest. Takumi feels his face go red.

"Oh yeah, and where have you seen these 'women' you talk about? I've never seen a Nohrian like that."

Hinata laughs. "As a samurai in training I've been deployed to places you've never even dreamed off. Maybe someday I'll bring you to meet these women, and you can make one your queen." 

He notices Takumi is blushing, just as expected. He mainly brings this topic to look at the prince's flustered face; He got so embarrassed when he saw a cute girl or when anyone talked about romance to him. It was adorable.

"A-Anyways," Takumi says trying to change the subject. "We should be training not talking about...girls."

Hinata continues to laugh at his innocence for the whole day. It's a memory he would never forget. He'd thought he had gotten over his teenage puberty but he hadn't realized it was still deep inside him until he meets the Nohrian older princess.

"Prince Takumi! How nice to meet you." She smiles at him and he feels his face go even redder. 

What's with that armor, it was nothing like what Hoshidan women wore. It didn't hide anything, in fact, it emphasized her...assets.

Takumi tried to look at her face but when she giggled her breasts would move with her and, _fuck_ , he could feel his pants get tighter.

"Is there something wrong, milord?" He steps back when the older woman gets closer and leans herself to check his temperature.

_Her breasts were too close, too close, fuck, why were they so big, he's never seen a woman with breasts so big and they looked so soft and round and he wanted to squeeze his face into them._

She places her gloved hand on his forehead after moving his bangs away and he feels like he's about to faint from blood loss.

"You're so red, darling. Might you be getting sick?"

She stares at him with her plump lips and soft eyes narrowed in worry and he turns his head away.

He hears a soft giggle. "Or could it be this is the first time you've seen a real woman?"

He wants to turn his head and complain that it's not true but when his eyes meet with her breasts he stops, the tips of his ears going red as well.

"Ah, you're so cute and flustered!" She laughs as she pulls Takumi into a tight hug, which is the least thing he wanted. She was much taller than him and had pushed his face onto her chest. He felt like he was about to explode.

"P-Princess Camilla!". He mumbled trying to get away but the older woman just spins him around while petting his hair.

"Yes, darling?" Her voice is so sugary coated and flirtatious that it goes straight to his groin. He stops forcefully and Camilla notices, letting go of him.

"T-That was very inappropriate, Lady Camilla. You can't just do that, especially to a prince!" He stutters, trying to be assertive. 

Camilla stares at him for a while with wide eyes before her hand is on her lips as she giggles. "Oh, I think I do know, darling. Your pants say all I need to know."

She purrs those words and Takumi instinctively closes his legs and tries to hide his visible boner. It wasn't his fault her breasts were all over his face and her armor left nothing to imagination!

"Would you like me to take care of that?" She whispers tracing her fingers through his ponytail. He merely stood still, not sure how to react, as her other hand trailed lower.

"L-Lady Camilla!" He warns but his body stays in place. He wants this, Gods, does he want this.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're a growing boy and it's normal to feel this way towards a woman like me."

Had she been planning this all along? Did she enjoy teasing people with her body? 

"Let's go to my room to continue this!" She says strangely cheerful as she pulls Takumi to follow her. He tries to complain but he's not using his full strength because he knows deep down he really doesn't want to miss this opportunity.

He'll have a serious word with Hinata when he's back home.

* * *

"Your dick is so cute, Prince Takumi."

She had most of her armor off, her breasts were still covered and her panties were on too. Takumi on the other hand was completely naked, his loincloth pushed aside some time ago.

"It's so flushed and pink, is this your first time getting your dick sucked?"

Takumi nods slowly, a hand placed on his face to hide his embarrassment.

"How adorable! I'll make this good for you. Don't worry, my prince. I'll do all the work and you just enjoy the best moment of your life."

She kisses the tip of his cock before nuzzling her way down all over it until she reaches his balls and gives a tentative lick. He stifles his moans with his hand and that only makes her want to continue, so she licks upwards from his shaft and finally takes his cock in when she's on the tip. The cute noises coming from Takumi while she sucked and licked his dick made her own pussy tingle, her hand going to rub at her clit. 

"Lady Camilla! I'm-"

She stops and removes her mouth, his dick still hard next to her cheek. "Not yet, darling. There's still much more you need to experience."

He sat, panting slowly while she stood up and moved to take her breast plate off. His eyes go wide when her exposed tits bounce and her pink nipples are finally exposed.

"Like what you see?" She giggles grabbing onto her breasts and jiggling them for him. His dick continues to stand upright and his mouth stood open, some drool coming out.

She finally takes off her panties as well and Takumi groans when he sees her pussy lips and the lavender colored bush on top.

"Lord Takumi, what's wrong? Don't you want this?" She pouts, her tone manipulative.

"O-Of course I do!" He snaps, then faces away with his cheeks flushed when he realizes what he said.

"Aw, you're even cuter when you're angry!" Now that they're both naked she straddles him, his dick standing against the front of her clitoris.

"Do you want to cum inside me, milord? I'll gladly let you..." She smiles, grabbing his hand and trailing them down her chest. His face couldn't get any redder at this point, so he pushes some embarrassment away and squishes her breasts with his hands. She mewls, closing her eyes in bliss. He rubs her nipples with his finger, the pink buds going stiff and perked. 

While he continues to play with her breasts she opens up her wet lips and accommodates his dick inside. His eyes go wide when he feels the heat inside her pussy and he almost cums right there.

"Ah, Lord Takumi. Your cute dick is inside me!" She moans as she moves herself on top of him. Her breasts bounced with her movements in Takumi's face as he hugged her to him. Her body was amazing, how her vagina would tighten up every time she took him in, her sweat glistened tits against his face and her beautiful round belly. He tried to move to fuck her better but she stopped him, wanting to do everything herself.

"L-Lady Camilla, this time I'm really going to-" he pants as he squeezes her tits and starts sucking on her nipples. 

"So cute, milord. Sucking my breasts like a baby. You can cum whenever you want, love. Cum inside my pussy and fill me with your sperm."

He didn't even think about all the sex education he had gotten, about the consequences of cumming inside. He doesn't care, it feels so good and when he feels himself clench he knows he has reached the edge.

He stops sucking and groans loudly when he spills inside her. Her pussy clenches and she also moans, feeling herself get full with his cum. Her orgasm hits her when Takumi is trying to catch his breathe and she pushes his face onto her breasts again.

"So good, such a cute boy." She mewls trying to get as much of his dick inside her as she could. 

When Takumi regains control of himself he feels like puking after realizing what he had done. The woman had taken herself off him and was cleaning her body with a cloth. When she realizes he's looking at her she gives him a sweet smile and Takumi, even after probably knocking her up, gets flustered.

"That was amazing, milord. I'm sure one day you'll make a fine lady happy."

When he hears that he realizes she still sees him as a child, a plaything, a kid she wouldn't ever date or marry. He knew that he was leagues below her but it still hurt to hear those words when he would probably never find another woman like him, and even if he did, the crush he developed now wouldn't let him live.

"Let's do this again, Prince Takumi." She whispers when her armor is back on her body, the quickness in which she leaves underwhelming.

He's not sure if he _wants_ to do this again.


End file.
